


Tomorrow

by eunthusiast



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, Park Woojin-centric, mentioned minhwan, mentioned ongniel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunthusiast/pseuds/eunthusiast
Summary: A walk down memory lane.





	Tomorrow

I lay on the ground as the sirens blared right beside me, blurred figures talking to each other while pointing their mobile phones at me as if I'm some animal in the zoo completely ignoring the fact that I'm surrounded by nothing but blood. I want to reach out, tell them to stop but I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't move my limbs. The paramedics rushed out of the ambulance and made their way to me but it seems like everything is in slow motion and I just want to press the fast forward button. I'm not supposed to be here, I'm supposed to be somewhere else. _'Keep your eyes open'_ I kept chanting in my head, holding on to my consciousness even if everything was slowly starting to get cloudy to the point that I couldn't make out my surroundings but I still held on but it seems like it was to no avail as memories flashed before everything went dark.

\-----

The older boys in my school surrounded me, screeching many mean things about me and I could do nothing but stay still because I know for a fact that if I said something they would just hit me. I stayed there, praying that someone would come and help me but I know my prayers would go unanswered as usual. I placed my hands in my ears in an attempt to block everything out but it just provoked them further, leading the oldest out of the four to kick me for not listening to him. They cursed and punched for who knows how long before they eventually stopped. I could slowly feel my consciousness leaving me when they suddenly stopped and ran away for a reason unknown to me. I laid there for a while trying to make my vision clear again before gathering my things and limped to the bathroom to clean myself up before heading to my next lesson. As soon as I made it inside the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror before grabbing a tissue and wiping all the blood away. This is a weekly thing and it seems like I'm already accustomed to the pain as I washed my face before taking my blazer, tie and shirt off and wiping my torso down, ignoring all the cuts and bruises that were either fading or new. 

"You should really get that checked." a voice behind me said, causing me to jump because I should have checked if there was anyone here beforehand. I looked at the person in the mirror and just looked on in shock when I realised who it was.  _Park Jihoon_. The resident cutie of the school, the one everyone treats like a younger brother, the one the girls in the whole school is after and the A Class president. I just raised my eyebrow questioningly at him wondering why he was not in lesson but just looked down because it's none of my business. Intruding in someone's business would not have any positive consequences and I really don't need new cuts and bruises to add to my collection. I ignored his gaze and reached for the spare shirt in my bag and put it on carefully. Even though his stare was really uncomfortable, it's still a luxury now that he's not even hitting me or cursing at me.

"What happened?" Jihoon finally asked but I just chose to ignore his question. I put my tie on and eventually my blazer before gathering all the bloody tissues and throwing them away. I grabbed my bag but before I could leave, Jihoon grabbed my wrist causing me to flinch automatically as I waited for a punch but it never came. "Who-?"

"It's nothing. I won't bother you, please let me go." I pleaded and he instantly let go of my hand, worry painting his face. I quickly made my way out of the bathroom before entering my classroom and sitting at the back quietly. At least the beating for today is over now and after today, I'll just leave before they see me.

A week after the encounter in the bathroom, I was back in the same place, my back against the locker taking a beating from the same people as I clutched my head in my hands trying to protect it from any hits. They sneered at me and hit me without any remorse while I sat there praying for someone to help me and it seems like my prayer has been answered when I heard a loud voice echo through the empty hallway causing the older boys to stop and turn back and swiftly left the place when they saw who it was. I stayed in my place before I felt someone helping me up. 

"So this is what happened." he says quietly. I looked at the person who drove the boys away, but was met with beautiful brown eyes that was filled with worry. 

"Thank you. I owe you." I whispered before grabbing my things and bowing in gratitude at the person who has saved me from having a possible broken rib. He just looked at me concern painted on his face and when I turned around to leave, he grabbed my wrist.

"You can return the favour now." Jihoon replied. I just raised my eyebrow in question but before he answered he was already dragging me in the opposite direction. "You should really get this checked out." I didn't have the strength or energy to argue with him so I did nothing but follow him to the nurse's office. I ignored the pain in my rib and opted to quietly follow him. Before I knew it, we were already in front of the nurse's office and he was urging me to go in because he needed to take care of something. I just nodded and he turned to leave.

"Wait." I blurted out, causing him to stop from his tracks and turned around. "I just want to say thank you again. I'm Park Woojin."

"It's no problem Woojin. I'll see you around." Jihoon said and left. I just stood there for a while before he disappeared around the corner. I contemplated whether to go in or not because I know I have to answer a lot of questions and if I do, it will just cause me more trouble. Everything will become ten times worse because I decided to tell but since I owe Jihoon for helping me, I decided to go in. 

Unknown to me, Jihoon would be there from then on preventing anymore bad things from occurring.

\-----

The scent of disinfectant filled my nose as I felt myself being rolled through a bright hallway. Unfamiliar voices were speaking loudly in demanding voices and everything was so incoherent that I couldn't understand a thing they were saying. I wanted to reach out and tell them to stop because there was someplace I needed to go to but I still couldn't move, I couldn't move any of my limbs. I wanted to speak but nothing would come out and before I could do anything, darkness took over again.

\-----

Loud chatters filled the air as music resounded loudly from the speakers. The air was suffocating as a crowd of people filled the room cheering on the couple dancing provocatively on the dance floor and I just shook my head at my friends' antics. I drank from my cup as I moved out of the living room to go to the kitchen where a couple was making out by the kitchen. I looked at them in disgust before heading out to the backyard to get some fresh air only to be met with Minhyun hyung trying to calm down a drunk Jaehwan hyung who was singing his lungs out. Sungwoon hyung was just laughing at the couple while taking a video of them probably for blackmail purposes later on while Jisung hyung just looked on, amusement clear on his face. It seems like most of my friends were out here since I could also hear Jinyoung talking animatedly on the phone and I just waved at him when he saw me. I sat on the bench and plugged my earphones in, completely blocking out my surroundings while I played games on my phone. 

As soon as I left high school, everything started to change for the better in college. I met new people who didn't care about my background and accepted me for who I am instead of judging me because of where I come from. The fact that Jihoon is still by my side until now makes everything ten times better, even though I wouldn't say this out loud to that asshole because it would just stroke his ego. I'm still thankful to him for helping me that day, for keeping me company and making sure that I was no longer alone. After Jihoon helped me that day, I didn't see the boys ever again and the last thing I heard they were expelled from school because they were caught vandalising the gym. Even though Jihoon claims that he didn't play a part in it, I knew that he did because it seems like too much of a coincidence. 

"A penny for your thoughts?" someone asked and when I turned to look at the person, I just rolled my eyes at him before looking back at my phone. "Rude."

"Stop bothering me. I'm busy." 

"You do realise you already died right?" Jihoon said and when I turned back to my game, I realised he was right. I just sighed before taking my earphones off and putting my phone away. I looked at Jihoon only to see that his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were a bit watery, indicating that he has had too much to drink. I took the cup he was holding, ignoring his whines and poured it in the grass. 

"Enough drinks for you in one night." I declared. He just glared at me but it came off as nothing but cute. I reached out to pinch his cheeks but he just slapped it away. He moved closer to me and placed his head on my shoulder before linking his arm with mine. I rested my head on top of his before kissing the top of his head. We stayed like that for a while as I felt Jihoon slowly starting to doze off before we were both startled by Seongwu hyung's loud voice declaring his and Daniel hyung's presence, but nobody paid them any attention causing Seongwu hyung to stomp his foot on the ground angrily. Behind the couple, Guanlin just rolled his eyes before making his way to where Jinyoung was and called someone on his phone. I just ignored them and urged Jihoon to go back to sleep who wrapped his arms around my torso in response. Whenever Jihoon acts like this, he is always the cutest because he never acts like this unless he;s had something to drink. 

"Hey couple. Do you want to play a game?" Seongwu hyung asked while looking at me. I shook my head and pointed at Jihoon who was already fast asleep in my arms. He seemed to understand and walked away to ask the others but before he could leave, I called out to him to clarify a misunderstanding.

"We're not a couple hyung." to which he just rolled his eyes at and gave me an exaggerated wink. Not understanding what he meant, I turned to Jihoon and decided then and there that we need to go back to the apartment before he complains in the morning that his neck hurts. I said goodbye to the hyungs and Jinyoung and Guanlin, grabbed my car keys and carried Jihoon to the car, which I unlocked as soon as we were near. I carefully placed him in the seat and put the seatbelt on him and when the seatbelt was fastened, I moved to get in the driver seat but Jihoon wrapped his hands around my neck to keep me in place. My heart skipped a beat at the close proximity but chose to ignore it, not wanting to feel anything but friendship for my best friend.

"Thank you for being in my life Woojinie. I love you." Jihoon whispered. My heart fluttered again and I felt the heat slowly rise up my cheeks. I cleared my throat knowing that if I don't reply, he won't let me go.

"I love you too Jihoonie." 

\-----

 _"He's back!"_ a distant voice exclaimed. Machines beeped but I couldn't see a thing. Everything was pitch black and the sound of the heart monitor was so distinct that it was the only thing that I could recognise in my surroundings. I felt something suffocating in my face and I want to scream but I feel so restricted. I couldn't move, I couldn't see, I couldn't smell all I could do was hear and feel. I know that I'm probably still in the hospital, I want to let them know I'm here yet nothing I did seemed to make a difference. There was no change in the way the people around me acted, they acted in a way that was calm but urgent too, as if they're still trying to save me when I'm clearly here. I can feel a tingling pain crawling up my body, I want to scream but my pain wouldn't be heard by anyone. I was on my own again. 

\-----

I looked on with a proud smile as the people I trained finally achieved their dream and performed on stage with people screaming their names. Their moves were so precise and synchronised that as their teacher I couldn't have been more proud of their success. Who knew that these young boys I had trained since the beginning of their trainee days would go on and become so successful two years after their debut. I could feel a sense of pride and joy coursing through me as these boys shined brightly on stage, the blood, sweat and tears they've shed in order to get to where they are now finally paid off and is reflected in the sea of light before them. I saw their potential and urged Minhyun hyung to give these boys a chance and once Minhyun hyung got a glimpse of their training himself, he also saw what I saw. He saw the potential in the boys and gave his all to promoting the boys, under the condition the board had offered; the boys had to achieve success within the first four years because if that doesn't happen, they will get disbanded. As the CEO, hyung had to take the deal of the board because this is after all, not a one man company. It's one of the biggest entertainment companies in all of South Korea, home to Kim Jaehwan the award winning solo artist, Ong Seongwu the high in demand actor, Lai Guanlin the most well sought after model and so on. So even though Minhyun hyung was the reason why the company had a good reputation, he was also answerable to the board and had to take the board's opinions into consideration. 

"What are you thinking about?" someone says as they wrapped their arms around me and hugged me from behind. I looked and saw Jihoon who just gave me a bright smile. I turned around and gave him a chaste kiss as his face flushed red. Even now, after two years of dating I could never get over the fact that this beautiful man right here in my arms is mine. I must have saved the world in my past life since I still don't believe that I deserve this angel. 

"You." I replied and he just rolled his eyes before burying his head in my shoulder.

"Lies." he mumbled. I let out a chuckle at how cute he can be. "I missed you."

"Missed? Past tense?" I teased and he just hit me in the arm in response. I kissed the top of his head before telling him I missed him too. It seems like it's been a while since I saw Jihoon considering the fact that both him and I are quite preoccupied with our jobs. His schedule is almost always full since he is the Head of Public Relations of New Establish Style Tempo Ent. Although Jihoon and I work in the same company, it's really hard to see each other since him and I work in different departments. But at least I know that he's never alone since he sometimes works with Jisung and Sungwoon hyungs who are in the Corporate Marketing and Strategic Planning departments respectively. 

"You must be proud of them. You fought for their debut, even going as far as dragging Minhyun hyung down to see them even though he's really busy." Jihoon says as he looked at the stage. I just hummed in response as the boys did their closing speech and looking in my direction when they thanked their teachers for helping them. Jihoon and I stayed like this until the concert finished and it was time to go. I led Jihoon to the backstage where the boys greeted us and I gave them all a hug, congratulating them for a successful concert before leaving to the parking lot where Jihoon and I came across Minhyun and Jaehwan hyungs. 

"Woojin ah! Jihoon ah!" Jaehwan hyung screeched. I just rolled my eyes at hyung because no matter how much time has passed, he still remained the same. Even though he's a successful singer now he didn't forget about the people around him and he stays humble all the time. He let go of Minhyun hyung's hand and ran straight for us and engulfed Jihoon and I in a hug. "I missed you both so much. How have you been?"

"We've been fine hyung." I replied and Jihoon nodded in agreement.

"It must've been hard finding any entertainment since I haven't been around much right?" Jaehwan hyung says before breaking out into his familiar psychotic laugh. 

"You must have been proud of them Woojin. You worked so hard for them to be able to debut, you gave them your all and now look at them. These kids will never forget your kindness and support because they're always insisting on mentioning their precious teacher Woojin every chance they get." Minhyun hyung uttered proudly with a hint of joy. 

"I'm really proud of them hyung. They worked so hard and now they have achieved the success they deserve. I always told them not to give up because hard work would always pay off and it seems like my words stuck. Seeing the bright smiles on their faces gives me a sense of peace." I responded. After that, we just had a small conversation before promising each other to have dinner again with the rest of the group soon since it's been a while since everyone had gathered together. Once Jihoon and I got in the car, I couldn't help but stare at how the lights in the parking lot reflected on Jihoon, making him look more angelic than normal. It also enhanced his beautiful sparkling eyes. Who knew that this man would stand by me for so long, first as a friend and now as a lover. I had never expected someone to appear in my life and make such a difference, I thought that I would be alone for the rest of my life until Jihoon came along. He is the reason why my perception of the cruel world began to change, he brought light in my life and taught me how to love and care for others. Without Jihoon, my life would be nothing. 

"Marry me." I blurted out while gazing at him lovingly. I watched as many different emotions appeared on his charming features before finally settling on a smile. He reached forward and grabbed my hand before whispering a soft yes. With that, I knew I was going to spend forever with the person I love more than anything and anyone in this world.

\-----

I felt something wet fall on my hand and I could hear heartbreaking sobs fill the silent room. I want to reach out and tell them that it's okay, I'm fine and to not cry because everything will be alright but I couldn't. I still couldn't see but I could hear everything. The sound of the monitor beeping, the sobs and the comforting words that are being exchanged around the room. I felt someone hold my hand while their's shook as more tears fell. The last words I heard before everything went black again was  _'Woojin ah please come back.'_

\-----

I walked along the path, holding my son Jiwoo's hand as he talked animatedly about what he did all day. I listened as he talked about what he learned in school and all the new friends he's made so far ever since he started school two weeks ago. I nodded along and indulged him whenever he asked me a question knowing that if I didn't answer he'd react much like how his Jihoon appa would react; sulk at me for the rest of the day. It was my turn to pick him up from school today because Jihoon was at work till late but Jiwoo and I decided that we would go and surprise his appa with cake since it's his birthday. We headed to the bakery straight after school and chose to walk there instead of taking the car since the walk isn't far because spending a birthday alone is a no-no according to the Park Household tradition. We stopped at a crossing, waiting for the green man to appear before we could cross the road. As soon as my phone rang, I answered it straight away while unconsciously letting go of Jiwoo's hand. I got my memo pad out from my jacket pocket, noting down the instructions the real estate agent gave me. I can't wait to sign the contract and show Jihoon the house since he's always talking about moving out of our apartment to move into a bigger house so that Jiwoo would have more space to play. Our financial situation is now better than before so we can actually afford a house and the house would be my birthday present to him. However, when I looked up, Jiwoo was gone from my sight and he was now in the middle of the road. I looked at the incoming car, driver furiously beeping the horn and before I knew it, I had already pushed Jiwoo away and I was on the floor, lying in my own blood while people screamed, aimed their camera at me but the most devastating sight was Jiwoo reaching out to me crying. I wanted to reach out but I couldn't move. Everything was slowing down almost as if everyone was moving in slow motion. I continuously chanted in my head to keep my eyes open but it seems like it's almost impossible to do so and as soon as I was moved, the last thing I heard was Jiwoo's cries. 

\-----

I woke up again, the monitor beeping loudly by my ears. I must still be in the hospital since everything was still pitched black. I heard a voice declare  _'He's back'_ from a distance and relieved sighs filled the room. I want to say that I feel numb but all I can feel is pain. Everything hurts, my body hurts, my head hurts and my heart hurts. I can hear Jihoon mumbling things while a loud heartbreaking wail that probably belongs to Jiwoo filled the room. I could hear an unfamiliar voice talking to the people in the room before the door closed. I felt someone take my hand, who I recognise to be Jihoon who took a deep breath before speaking. 

"Woojin ah, if you can hear me please listen to me." he paused and let out a sob. I want to reach out to him, comfort him and tell him everything is going to be okay but I find myself not being able to. "I- You don't need to hold on anymore Woojin. You've been like this for three days and they needed to bring you back twice already. As much as I want you to wake up, to overcome this, I know that you must be in a lot of pain. I told you before that I won't ever let you be in pain anymore and I'm going to keep that promise."

Silence filled the room as nobody dared to speak as Jihoon tried to hold his sob in. There's nothing more I want than holding Jihoon in my arms right now and telling him to stop crying because I'm always here for him. "If-if the pain is unbearable, just let go Woojin-ah." And as soon as those words left his mouth, I was able to see again but from a different angle. I stood by my bed as the heart monitor almost immediately let out a beep and a flat line emerged. Jihoon held on to my hand, while crying for me as Jinyoung wrapped his arm around Jihoon, trying to comfort him while tears fell down his face. I reached out to put my hand on Jihoon's but it just went through like air. I could do nothing but look on as my husband and friends grieved for me. Jaehwan hyung was crying in Minhyun hyung's arms who was trying his hardest to keep himself composed, Jisung hyung sitting on the sofa by himself, shoulders shaking as he sobbed in his hands, Sungwoon hyung cried as he held onto Guanlin who fell as his legs gave in and Jiwoo was being consoled by Seongwu and Daniel hyungs. The normally fun group who always had a smile on their faces broke down right in front of me and I could do nothing but stare. Doctors came in and announced the time of death as they covered my body with a white sheet, offering their condolences to my grieving family and friends. 

"I love you Woojin-ah. Always." Jihoon cried. Nothing hurts me more than seeing my husband grieving while his best friend tried to comfort him to no avail. I'm just thankful that Jihoon and Jiwoo would have people there to be there for them in this difficult time. I know that our friends wouldn't leave my family behind. They'll be there for them until they finally manage to live a normal life again. But now, I'll just wait until the time comes for us to meet again. 

"I love you too Jihoonie. Always." I replied even though I know he couldn't hear me. 

"Hyung." I looked away from Jihoon only to be met with my younger brother's smile. He reached his hand out and I looked at my family and friends one more time before grabbing my brother's hand. 

"We finally meet again Daehwi-ah." I said as I ruffled his hair. He just pouted at me before directing me out of the room. I turned around one more time, memorising my friends' faces before I leave. I will look after them and protect them always from wherever I am. I will try to make sure that no harm would go their way. 

"That must be the hyungs and Jiwoo that you're always talking about." Daehwi commented. I just nodded in response. "I wish I was able to meet them, especially my brother in law and my nephew."

"They visit you with me."

"Yeah but it's different. I wanted to have a conversation with them." Daehwi looked at me. "You look so old hyung." he commented and I punched him lightly in the arm. Of course I'd look old. I'm already 35 years old whereas Daehwi still looks 14 years old. I missed my brother, I haven't seen him since that fatal day and seeing him now, brings me a sense of peace. I'm glad that he doesn't look like he's in pain anymore, he's finally smiling and even joking around. He hasn't changed either and I knew that he was always looking after me, guiding me. I looked ahead and saw that the place has changed. We were no longer in the hospital, instead, we were in a forest where every tree we walked past showed an important memory from my life and at the end of the pathway, it was bright and my parents were stood there, waiting for me. There was no bright light at the end of the hall, no angels singing rather it was just his loved ones with him. Daehwi grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile before we walked towards our parents. I turned around one more time, and the last memory I saw was of Jihoon and I during the early years of our friendship before everything went blank.

\-----

"What would you do if you can live your life however you want?" Jihoon asked.

"I would live my life to the fullest because I don't know what would happen the next day. Who knows, maybe you would suddenly have everything or you could get hit by a car and die. You don't know what would happen tomorrow so live your life without any regrets."


End file.
